


When a Rain Sprite Meets a Human Boy

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Don’t post to another site, Fic Exchange, Keith is a Rain Sprite, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sick Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Every night, in the rain, Shiro meets a stranger. As he grows older, he grows to know Keith, who in turn learns that not all humans are terrible.*Sheith Discord Halloween Exchange*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	When a Rain Sprite Meets a Human Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misttiique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/gifts).

Shiro loved the rainfall.

As a poorly child, he was comforted by the gentle pitter-patter of soothing rain drops. He knew there was no cure for his sickness, but he always felt less lonely in a chilling hospital, or the confinement of own bedroom.

Still, he longed for a friend, someone to talk to about space, the frustration of being stuck in bed all day, or his favourite Pokemon. Years past, and he sat by the window, accompanied only by the solstice blue hydrangea, and the trickle of rain. He sighed, wishing for all his heart for a friend.

And one day, it happened.

_ “...Hi.” _

_ Shiro felt anxious. It was the dead of night, and he had never seen this boy before. His parents always stressed being mindful of strangers, especially in his delicate state. _

_ But as the boy twirled his umbrella, Shiro wanted to speak to the stranger, to find out more about him. _

_ It took what felt like an eternity, but the boy eventually spoke back, like he were weighing an unknown factor that could tip the cosmic scales that Shiro was not privy to. _

_ “...Hey.” _

Regular as clockwork, Shiro opened his eyes, smiling warmly at his friend balancing upon the nearby fence. Cloaked completely in black was a young man Shiro’s age, holding a black parasol, unphased by the poor weather.

“You rang?”

Shiro smiled, clutching at the bed sheets, and trying not to be overcome with the tender affection that grew with every visit.

“Hey.”

As Shiro grew, the stranger did too, but he always carried that black parasol, and wore those same dark clothes, almost matching the dark, oppressive skies. But he never seemed that way, not to Shiro.

Even on their first night.

_ “What brings you here?” _

_ The boy said nothing, keeping to the stone path. As Shiro feared he was not getting an answer, a quiet voice called out to him, those wary eyes staring only at the flowers. _

_ “Your garden’s pretty cool. Thought I’d check it out.” _

“Still sussing out the joint?” Shiro rested a palm upon his cheek, watching the stranger he came to know as Keith leap from the fence, landing perfectly upon a stone path.

He ran his fingers along the timid blue hydrangea petals, but his eyes were on Shiro.

“Something like that,” Keith said, flicking his fingers at the young man, and cursing him with raindrops. The desired effect was laughter. “And what about you? Why’d you always wait for me every night?”

Shiro’s face softened. Since that first night, when the rain came down heaviest, he sensed the boy was lonely.

He understood that feeling intimately, reaching out to brush the blue petals softly.

“Because you’re interesting,” Shiro answered, then he stared at the open heavens. “And every time you come, it rains. And maybe I like the rain.”

Suddenly, as Keith averted his gaze, the rain faltered for a moment, sharing a natural song with every piece of the earth thing it touched. The Rain Sprite didn’t understand. Most humans in their right mind  _ hated _ the rain.

Even when he tried to lighten the skies, they complained. Eventually, he got to the point where he just let the downpour happen regardless, finding a small sense of satisfaction whenever a silly human got drenched.

And humans were silly, selfish creatures.

But perhaps not this one.

“Why do you bother?” Keith’s question lessened in demand, and he twirled the parasol, casting a rain circle around him.

“Well,” Shiro said, pointing to the sky with a smile. “There’s something beautiful about watching the rain, listening to it. And you can’t have rainbows without a little rain, right?”

A rumble squeezed from the black clouds, and momentarily, Shiro was distracted. He held onto the window ledge, staring directly at the heart of the storm, taken by the beating sounds from the clouds.

He felt his own heart beating, drawn into something he - a human boy - should not be permitted.

“Wow…”

Suddenly, Shiro felt something soft against his lips. For a startling moment, he wondered if it was another raindrop. It took him a moment to realise that it was Keith, stealing a kiss.

His first kiss.

Once Keith broke away, Shiro touched his lips, his reeling mind processing what happened.

But Keith already did, basking sunset red cheeks, a delightful contrast to the dreary garden as the heavy rainfall descended around him. A small defiant smile shot at Shiro, who eventually returned one of his own.

“Stupid human.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Sheith Discord Halloween Exchange piece for Misttiique. 💖
> 
> Since I was given free reign with this one, I went with my current inspiration, which was the rainy season and that made me think of Amewarashi from xxxholic, a rain sprite.
> 
> While greatly inspired by the Amewarashi in the xxxHolic, Keith’s supernatural status is somewhere between an Amefuri Kozo (a rainfall boy,) and a Zashiki Warashi.
> 
> That brought me to imagining Shiro in his sickly presentation finding a friend in a Rain Sprite that finds humans strange and difficult to interact with.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
